Lourinhã Empire
The Lourinhã Empire is, as it's name suggests, an empire of the Lourinhã formation in Europe, the empire is comprised of prehistoric creatures native to the Lourinhã formation. Society and culture The culture of the Lourinhã Empire was ascetic and minimalist. These aesthetics were encouraged throughout the world by the Coalition for Progress, an arm of COMPNOR. Slavery The Lourinhã Empire utilized slavery for several weapon projects, including the creation of superweapons. In addition, any enemies of the Empire that had been defeated, particularly the animal agents they hunt, were often sent to the Lourinhã formation HQ to be processed into their slave market, especially if they served no purpose to the Empire otherwise. Art and media The role of art and media in the Lourinhã Empire was primarily didactic; cultural expression served as an instrument for inculcating New Order ideology. During its short existence, the Empire was not particularly brutal in the suppression of artistic culture, as it was primarily interested in military and political dominance. However, pressures from the New Order left their mark on the art of the Imperial period. Several anti-Imperial artists were executed for sympathizing their enemies, such as the North Wind, who are viewed as the heroes. The policy of distributing Imperial propaganda was maintained by the Imperial Ministry of Propaganda, the Imperial Propaganda Bureau and the Propaganda Dissemination Section. Imperial computer-modeling, adopted a pro-Imperial stance and thus, was the Empire's most powerful propaganda tool. All Imperial media was verified, reviewed and censored by the Imperial Board of Culture, as well as the Ministry of Culture. drama was another venue for politics. Many Imperial films glorified the New Order and were blatantly propagandistic, such as Win or Die, depicting the heroism of a boy who ardently supported the New Order in spite of his parents' opposition, or Sacrifice, in which Emperor Dooku was portrayed as a benevolent savior and the hero of a battle. One of the most notable pro-Imperial music bands was The Emperor's New Clothes, favored by the Imperial Board of Culture. The band was opposed by anti-Imperial Red Shift Limit, of which all albums were banned by Imperial authorities. The premier orchestra of the Empire was the Imperial Symphony Orchestra. The official sport of the Empire was wegsphere, a competitive game invented by SAGRecreation (SAGRec), that could be considered one of their greatest successes. While wegsphere was originally introduced as a sporting activity for COMPNOR members, it became surprisingly popular through the planet, spreading to thousands of localities. The official Imperial shockball team was, presumably, the Royal Shockball Team. Another sporting event that took place yearly throughout the Empire was the Imperial Games. Religion Under the Lourinhã Empire, Anti-animal militia was a government policy, which meant that people were discouraged to believe in the animal agencies. But it was not just the agencies that suffered. All animal-agents were targeted. Despite the established anti-animal militia of the New Order, many in the Imperial government were aware that Emperor Dooku and the other overlords were militia animals themselves, but only a few knew that they were past-agents. Besides these, there were some Imperial members, who were at the very least agents, and even some, were secretly trained in becoming animal agents for a specific purpose for Dooku. Xenophobia The Empire's New Order emphasized prehistoric life and, to a lesser extent, prehistoric life supremacy, with the modern-living species were designated as "Non-prehistorics". The Empire practiced the policy of "prehistory High Culture", based on prehistoric beliefs of prehistoric life inherently superior to modern species. Many non-prehistoric species were subjected to slavery. The Rights of Sentience, one of the most well-known anti-modern clauses of the Constitution, as well as other important anti-slavery laws that were ratified during the reign of the past, were removed from the Imperial Charter and legislation legalizing the persecution of modern species was passed. The Empire essentially legalized slavery in Imperial Decree A-SL-4557.607.232. The Empire was known to commit atrocities and xenocidal campaigns against Non-prehistoric species, and commissioning Imperial extermination ships to eradicate entire species through their territory. the Imperial Department of Redesign was established to suppress and exterminate Non-prehistoric species. On their center, all Non-prehistorics were forced to move into an "ethnic neighborhood" designated as the Prehistoric Protection Zone, keeping them under poor living conditions. As a result, the vast majority of their council and government officials were composed of Prehistoric creatures, with only rare exceptions climbing in the ranks of their interests. However, the cases of close associates indicate that the Empire tolerate any villainous Non-prehistorics if they were willing to pledge an alliance to the Empire. The Imperial propaganda machine issued fabricated prehistoric documents to highlight and exaggerate prehistory involvement in earth history and culture, ignoring countless accomplishments and contributions of numerous Non-prehistoric species in the founding of civilization and with humanity. Under the New Order, pro-prehistoric propagandists argued that the most advanced and wealthiest members of their council in their home base and other regions of the planet were universally ruled and inhabited by prehistoric life. On the other hand, some were forced to go into hiding from COMPNOR agents for rebellion. The Empire's prehistoric centric policies spurred anti-modern bigotry and led into the foundation of the anti-Imperial Modern Combine on their center, although the organization was ultimately wiped out by the Imperial security forces. Ironically, the successor organization of the Combine, the terrorist group Diversity Alliance, attempted to commit anti-Prehistoric xenocide in the years following by using a Prehistoric-killing pathogen developed by the Empire. A high degree of unarmored chauvinism was also seen in the Empire's government and military. Combining the rampant misogyny with the modern persecution, the Empire was often referred to as having "Non-prehistoric policies". The sexist policies that plagued the Empire to establish a society to prove that unarmored creatures were effective and capable soldiers for the Imperial Military. Under the New Order, the modern life often met harsh treatment. Many Imperial institutions preferred the big modern animals and other enslaved creatures of great size for complicated and challenging construction projects, even though the modern life were economically cheaper laborers and provided more effective and sophisticated performance capacity than prehistoric slaves. Heroic prehistorics were shunned and detested by the Imperial citizens. While the Empire was unquestionably xenophobic, there is little to suggest that the Emperor himself was. The overlord's order was in no way xenophobic, with much of its foundations in the race of superior. In fact, it is believed that the privy councilors and advisors that filled the court and ran the Empire on a day-to-day basis were the xenophobes, and applied Prehistoric High Culture on their own accord. In addition, Dooku denied the accusations of his being intolerant of modern indifferences, citing that the Empire's Prehistoric population being the majority as simply being the result of circumstance.55 Numerous high-ranking Imperial bureaucrats and military personnel such as were known for their prehistoric centric attitude. It seems likely, given the presence of Dave the Octopus as an associate, and other notable modern species in the Imperial Court that Dooku simply used xenophobia to cull loyalty from his fellow Prehistoric life, while using everyone regardless of species in general. Indeed, many of the Emperor's loyal Adepts were not modern. Military The Imperial Military was the military arm of the Lourinhã Empire. Consisting of predominantly the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy, it was responsible for carrying out military operations throughout their territory, as well as maintaining order on Imperial member locations, governorships, colonies, and protectorates. Since the Empire's New Order was based on fear of force, the Imperial Military formed a very important part of the Imperial government. Even so, the fleet would prove somewhat insubordinate, and a tension between some members existed throughout this period, creating the need for the Imperial Security Bureau to install political officers throughout the military as minders. During the early years of the Empire, most prehistoric troops were good guys. However, later recruited prehistoric creatures joined their ranks. Those prehistoric creatures recruited would be trained mainly at the Lourinhã formation school and were subject to the most rigorous training that the Empire could offer. Expansion The Lourinhã Empire's territory at its peak consisted of some one and a half million member and conquered regions, as well as sixty-nine million colonies, protectorates and puppet states spread throughout the entire planet, stretching from the borders of the arctic to at least the tropics.56 Emperor Dooku sent some of his fellow imperials on a mission to bring the rule of the Empire to the most remote locations. The original name of the Empire's capital was the Lourinhã formation; however, it was renamed the Prehistoric Center by the Empire. Few outside the Empire's government used this name, and upon the capture of the area by the Animal Militia, the name "Lourinhã formation" was readopted. After its full defeat, large sections of the planet threw off Imperial occupation and became Animal Militia members, and the Empire ruled barely 50% of its former territory. Imperial warlords comprised most of the lost territory, with the Animal Militia still relatively in its infancy. By the fall of the Lourinhã formation, Dooku alone had control of almost one third of the Empire's former territory. By a few months, the Empire had consolidated its hold of a quarter of the planet, while the war effort progressed under Dooku. Under the Kimmerosaurus emperor, the Empire's territory nearly doubled in less than a few days, nearly seeing the death of the Animal Militias.57 After Dooku's permanent defeat, the Empire had little time to consolidate these holdings and the Empire lost many of them to a resurgent Animal Militia. The Emperor would unite the warlords and the mainstream forces and consume well over half of the earth. After the Emperor's death, the Animal Militia took back their holdings with surprising speed, and the remaining Imperial forces fled into uncharted locations. The Animal agencies remained weakened by the efforts, and the warlords and Moffs consolidated fortress worlds across a third of the planet. After the Reunification by Dave, and the establishment of the Imperial Remnant, the Imperials took over the remnants of the Lourinhã formation. They then pushed onward against the Animal Militia. Eventually, the Empire held a meager of only eight sectors. Members *Dooku the Kimmerosaurus(the ruler) *Dave(an accomplice) Species *''Kimmerosaurus'' *''Spathobatis'' *''Lepidotes'' *''Ischyodus'' *''Hybodus'' *''Aspidorhynchus'' *''Leptolepis'' *''Gnathosaurus'' *''Juratyrant'' *''Nannopterygius'' *''Plesiosuchus'' *''Geosaurus'' *''Zby'' *''Pentasteria'' *''Lourinhasaurus'' Trivia The Lourinhã Empire is based on the Galactic Empire of star wars. Category:Miscellanous